


Anything You Can Do

by haikkyutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Character, Canon Compliant, Gen, Getting Lost, Hugging, One Shot, but it isn't, this could be interpreted as kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikkyutie/pseuds/haikkyutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...I can do anything better than you."<br/>Hinata and Kageyama like to challenge each other a lot, and that's ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Can Do

Kageyama is dedicated to volleyball. It's easy to tell, and most everyone who knows him can see that. Some girl from his class apparently didn't get the memo, though, and is blushing and handing him a note.  
"K-kageyama-kun, I've always been your fan!" she confessed.  
Now that she said it, he did seen to recall seeing her in the stands during some of his matches. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to confess feelings like this to another person. His stomach twists uncomfortably and he frowns a little. She doesn't notice and seems to be awaiting an answer.  
He doesn't really know what to tell her. In everything he's ever heard about romance, the boy and the girl feel a spark of a connection and want to be together. This just feels awkward and Kageyama wants to get out of the situation sooner rather than later. He bows slightly and leaves her flustered by his classroom.  
As he heads toward the club room, he mulls over the situation. Now that it's come to his mind, he hasn't felt a spark or connection with anybody, much less someone he's never met before.  
His mom always told him, "Don't worry, Tobio. These things take time. One day you'll understand."  
He took her for her word when he was ten. Now, approaching sixteen, he still hasn't felt anything. He feels most alive when he's on the court, helping his teammates and being the best setter he can be.

He opens the door to the club room. Not a lot of members have arrived yet, so he moves quietly to change into his shorts for practice.  
When Hinata enters the room, there's nothing quiet about it. He bursts in like an unexpected windstorm, and Kageyama half expects the papers on the wall to flap around as Hinata moves around.  
"Beat you again." He says to Hinata.  
"You had a head start!" Hinata replies. "I won't lose next time!"  
Kageyama pulls his shirt over his head and glares at Hinata. "Oh really? I bet you can't finish changing first!"  
The race was on, and Kageyama was sure to win. Or at least he thinks he is. Then he looks over at Hinata and sees him lacing up his sneakers. He's already completely dressed in his volleyball gear: Karasuno t-shirt and shorts and his knee pads.  
"How did you get dressed so quickly?" Kageyama questions.  
Hinata grins. "I knew I couldn't let you beat me, so I've been wearing these clothes under my school uniform all day!"  
"I should have thought of that." Kageyama replies. "That would make changing so much faster."  
"Next time!" Hinata sticks his tongue out. "Race you to the gym!"  
It's a short race, but still they're both out of breath by the time they reach the doorway. It's too close to tell who the winner is, but they debate it throughout the entire practice.  
They leave practice together. As Hinata rolls his bike alongside Kageyama, Kageyama thinks of what might be his best challenge yet. "I bet you I can run to Ukai's shop faster than you can on your bike!"  
Hinata laughs. "No way! My bike is so much faster than your le-"  
Kageyama doesn't hear the rest of his sentence because he's already running, feet slapping the pavement in a ruthless rhythm. He hears the squeaking of Hinata's bike as he tries to catch up. The squeaking gets louder, and so does Kageyama's breathing. He runs up and down hills and takes strange corners but Hinata stays right on his tail. Eventually, he has to stop and when he does he notices he's in a park. Hinata finally catches up to him, and Kageyama flops down onto the grass. Hinata lets go of his bike and it falls to the ground with a muffled clunk. He settles down next to Kageyama and pokes him in the ribs.  
"The bike is definitely better. I just couldn't tell where you were going." he says to Kageyama.  
Kageyama looks around. Where was he going? Initially he was heading to Ukai's shop, but after he began to run he concentrated more on eluding Hinata than maintaining his sense of direction. This park doesn't seem familiar either.  
"I may have gotten the directions a little confused. Do you know where we are?" Kageyama questions.  
Hinata's eyebrows quirk down as he looks around. "No, I thought you knew where we were going!"  
Kageyama rifles through his bag until he locates his phone. He tries to turn it on, but it had run out of battery that afternoon and he'd forgotten to plug it in.  
While he had been looking through his bag, the love note that he had haphazardly shoved in a pocket had fallen out. Hinata picks it up and holds it out towards him.  
"What's this?" he asks, dangling it in front of Kageyama's face.  
"It's nothing," Kageyama blushes. "Just a note from some girl."  
Hinata's jaw drops. "You got a note from a girl? No way!" He crosses his arms over his chest. "I'd definitely be the better boyfriend."  
"You think so? How many love notes have you gotten?" Kageyama counters.  
"Well, none yet, but I can do better at all the boyfriend stuff than you!"  
"Really? Prove it!"  
Kageyama shoves the love letter into his hands and lays back down on the grass.  
"How am I supposed to prove it?" Hinata asks.  
"I don't know!" Kageyama replies. "What does a boyfriend do?"  
"Well, they give their girlfriend gifts, and hugs, and they spend lots of time together, and they support their girlfriend when she accomplishes anything!"  
"How are we supposed to compete over any of those?" Kageyama questions.  
"You're the one who started it!"  
"Actually, I bet I'm a better hugger than you."  
"You wish!" Hinata slides back down onto the ground. "Prepare for the best hug of your life!"  
He places himself right up against Kageyama's body and wraps his arms around his waist. He uses Kageyama's chest as a pillow, and Kageyama loosely wraps his arm around his body and pulls him closer. Their toes are touching, but Hinata doesn't seem to mind. Kageyama definitely doesn't mind. Hinata's body is warm resting against his, and he feels comfortable and secure with him in his arms.

Maybe something like this doesn't need to be a competition.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I wrote this at 12am so I hope there's not a lot of errors


End file.
